And The Willow Trees Dance
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Post Season One Finale: Sydney, Will, and Francie are going undercover...Where is Vaughn you ask? Read to see...R/R!!!!
1. Letting Go Of A Lie

Title: And The Willow Trees Dance  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG just to be safe  
  
Summary: Post SF: What happens when Syd arrives home to a very worried Francie and has to explain it all...Don't worry Vaughn-lovers...he just might still enter the picture....hehehe....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.J. and co.Don''t Sue plz  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter one: Explanations and a Shoulder to Cry On  
  
  
  
It must have been way past midnight when I finally arrived at my doorstep because the moon had gone far across the sky to the tops of the willows at the end of our street.  
  
Will was at home and so that was one more thing she didn't have to worry about. But even so, what's one more worry in the life of Sydney Bristow? It's just a needle in a haystack of worries that had built up over the years and may never build back down again.  
  
It was time. The CIA had specifically said to tell Francie the complete truth around her life of lies and deceit. Francie as well as Will would be joining the CIA anyhow because the witness protection program was not reliable as long as Marshall was an operative of SD-6. He had managed to infiltrate the WPP to Sloanes happiness. They would be tracked if they joined it and Sloane would be able to squeeze Sydney's double-agent status out of them. This brought tears to Sydney's eyes thinking about what her friendship had caused her friends, then she thought about Vaughn,... he was so kind to her, and now it had cost him his life. This made her cry even harder. And the tears continued to fall...  
  
Sydney slowly opened the door to her house to find Francie sitting at the counter drinking coffee nervously. There was no question that she had been up all night worrying about Sydney, and she took comfort in her friend's worry for her.  
  
"Sydney! Thank God you all right! Where have you been? Why didn't you call?! I was so worried! Syd? Why are you crying? Whats wrong?! Please tell me!??" Sydney was bombard with questions upon her enter. She was prepared to answer them though.  
  
"Francie....we need to talk and I am very serious about what I am about to relay to you, so please try and be calm and understand....okay?" 


	2. A New Way

A/N: Just to make it clear, this story starts off from the season one finale but them takes on its own little persona. Nothing that has happened in season two applies.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter Two: The New Way  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
PLeaSE ReVieW!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" Francie yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Sorry Francie." Sydney apologized blankly. After training for only a month, Francie and Will had still not quite grasped the concept of fighting. But that was to be expected, it had only been a month and it took much longer than that to learn the fighting arts, even with Sydney as the teacher.  
  
"I am so tired of this!" Complained Will. It had been especially hard for Will to leave his old life that was mostly filled with normalcy only to be brought into a life as terrible as a covert undercover agent's life.   
  
The trio had been flown to Germany to prepare for a long-time undercover assignment. SD-6 was no longer a threat as it had been burned to the ground by an unknown agency just shortly Sydney, Will, and Francie had been sent out of the country to both be protected until the Alliance was destroyed and to take on a very important mission. The mission was long-term and Sydney was supposed to train her newly recruited best friends to fight in order to take on the mission. It was turning out to be quite a chore.  
  
In 3 weeks, the mission would begin. The gameplan was to work for Irina Derevko without letting her know their true motives for doing so. Sydney was to convince her mother that the CIA did not welcome her back after her disappearance because they thought that she had gone over to the dark side and joined Irina's agency. They believed that Sydney's bond with her mother had been too strong-much stronger than her deal with the CIA. Therefor, Sydney offered her friends to come along and they, being loyal to her and understanding her situation, agreed to come along.  
  
This mission would be tricky, but the objective had been made quite clear. 1Earn Irina's trust 2when given the go-ahead, assassinate her.  
  
The only thing missing, was Vaughn. Nothing had been found. No body. No identification. No ransom note. The CIA took this as the 'okay' to assume his death. They claimed there was nothing more they could do. Typical.  
  
Sydney snapped back from her daydreaming just in time to duck a kick from Will and in-turn, flip him on his ass for trying to take advantage of her in dream state.  
  
It was going to be a long 3 weeks. And an even longer assignment. 


	3. Testing 1,2,3

*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
"Okay," Sydney started, "I know you guys are having trouble with the kicks, so today we are gonna start off with some stretches. So we don't get too bored or frustrated, we are going to make it a fun little contest."  
  
It was a fresh day and Sydney was feeling the need for a change. Stretching seemed perfect. All the fighting had become tiring and always such a struggle with two beginners.  
  
"Sounds fun, but a little strange Syd." Francie consented.  
  
"Yeah, Syd, are you sure, it doesn't sound too fun." Will eyed her carefully.  
  
"Would you rather have me knock you on your ass fighting?" Sydney teased.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good then." Sydney was pleased with herself.  
  
And with that, Sydney sat down Indian-style on the smooth exercise pads and beckoned her friends to join her.  
  
"I'll go first." Will tried to act manly.  
  
Will set his legs straight out in front of him and reached his newly tones arms to touch his toes. There he stayed, in full stretch position for several seconds before grunting lightly and rising back up to sit again.  
  
Sydney had to stifle a smile at Will's futile attempts at what he called a 'genuine stretch'. "Francie, why don't you go next?" she asked, hoping to save her friend's humiliation until last.  
  
"Sure, I guess I will."   
  
Francie's stretch seemed a little more complex than Will's. She too stretched her legs out in front of her, but then grabbed her toes with her hands and flattened her body so that it was parallel to the floor, nose to the ground between her feet. She managed to hold her stance for at least a minute before giving in to her aching muscles.  
  
Will seemed impressed and Sydney smiled comfortingly again at Francie.  
  
Well, I guess it's my turn." Sydney sighed deeply. Though she knew it would be slightly devastating to her friends, she had to take her turn. It was just a contest, afterall.  
  
She stayed standing, pulling one of her legs straight up, past her head, into the air parallel to her ear and side. Now, balancing on only one leg, and using one arm to keep her other leg in the air, Sydney bent backwards slightly before fluidly falling onto her hand and thrusting her upside-down form back up into the air, finally straightening up. Once she had steadied herself upright, she gripped her leg tighter to her side, pressing her ankle to her earlobe. Now more confidant from her trial run, she attempted the flip again, but this time managing to flip a rotation of four in a row.  
  
Finished, Sydney lowered her leg back into its normal position, and turned cautiously to look at her friend's astonished faces.  
  
"Wow." Francie spoke first, "You sure know how to stretch."  
  
Will stared wide-eyes at Sydney, "I think you win, Syd."  
  
Abruptly, the room was filled with laughter as the friends relieved the tension in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Maybe this mission won't be so horrible." Sydney thought to herself in the midst of a new roar of glorious chuckles.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway to the make-shift gym.  
  
Startling green eyes met Sydney's brown ones when she located the source of the voice. There was a radiant smile facing her way. A smile she never thought she would actually have the grace of seeing again.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "Vaughn." 


End file.
